


父子圓-我的妻子趁我不在勾引小狼狗上床還被我發現

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [16]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: VIXX短篇 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407319
Kudos: 1





	父子圓-我的妻子趁我不在勾引小狼狗上床還被我發現

三個人傻愣在原地，鄭澤運甚至連手上的行李都拿不住直接掉落在地上，車學沇直起身體舔了下唇將嘴邊的白沫舔掉，韓相爀則是撐起上身冷汗直流，剛才還在車學沇體內衝撞的巨物已經疲軟下垂。 

「老公…歡迎回家？」偏過頭，車學沇正想著如何化解這說也說不清，理也理不明的現況，扶著孕肚站起身，「老公…你聽我說…」 

「把隔壁年輕人勾上床你滿意了？」解開領帶，鄭澤運一步一步走近車學沇，狂歡過的人身上還有韓相爀留下的點點痕跡，伸手撫了那孕肚，上頭因為薄薄的汗水而溼滑，「這孩子到底是不是我的？」 

「當然是老公的。」勾住鄭澤運的後頸，車學沇那可憐兮兮的表情讓鄭澤運竟罵不下口。 

一旁看著的韓相爀也自覺不妙，這狀況感覺是一觸即發，鄭澤運是軍人出生，軍人做事大多一絲不苟又嚴謹，自己的妻子跟別人上床肯定是一大屈辱，韓相爀很怕那位面色凝重的人會因此毆打自己美麗的妻子而一屍兩命。 

「澤運哥，我們有話好說！這、這不只有學沇哥的問題……」韓相爀最終還是決定插手，畢竟這也有自己的事，怪就怪自己定力不夠而被車學沇誘拐上床，「學沇哥太美了….我情不自禁。」 

鄭澤運聽了韓相爀的自白挑了眉，那細長的眉目打量了韓相爀一會，放開撫著車學沇肚皮的手走到韓相爀身邊，「爀，我老婆騷嗎？」 

「啥？」挖挖耳朵，韓相爀正懷疑自己的耳朵有沒有聽錯。 

「我說……」彎下腰鄭澤運側過頭，他身上帶有一絲甜甜榛果香水的味道沁入韓相爀鼻腔，和穿著正裝而給人的制式感完全不同，「我老婆….車學沇騷嗎？」 

透過眼角，韓相爀能看見他嘴角微微上揚的樣子，瞇起的眼角看著竟讓韓相爀覺得鄭澤運在炫耀。 

「…什麼……意思？」看著鄭澤運的臉而狐疑，韓相爀移動身體坐在床沿，鄭澤運的態度跟其他被戴綠帽的人夫相比簡直大相徑庭，他沒有出手毆打自己，更不是氣得直接要和車學沇離婚，反應淡定的詭異。 

沒回答韓相爀的問題，鄭澤運轉過身脫下身上沈重的外套，隨意丟在地上一點也沒有身為軍人的尊重，「學沇…我好想你…」低頭吻了車學沇頸間，依舊存有離開之前的好聞香氣，伸手捏捏那翹臀，還是彈嫩欲罷不能的手感。 

「老公…我也好想你。」湊上前親吻鄭澤運的雙唇，車學沇緊抓著鄭澤運的衣領子，清純乖巧的樣子已經成了蕩漾迫切，「老公，你摸摸看，我們的孩子…」伸手把鄭澤運的大手按在肚皮上。 

「不是小狼狗的嗎？」指腹摩挲著比一般人更高溫的皮膚，鄭澤運張嘴作為懲罰的咬了車學沇的耳垂，而車學沇也沒有吃疼的反抗，反而張嘴喘著粗氣然後哼出聲音。 

「老公…嗯……你好壞…」重新吻住車學沇的雙唇，舌尖在彼此的口腔肆虐，已經許久沒有觸碰到對方，不論是體溫、味道還是樣貌，本來熱潮就還沒完全退下的車學沇又一次燃起慾火，他帶著在腹部的手掌下滑，底下的肉柱已經挺立，沾濕了圓潤的孕肚。 

「學沇…你還是一樣騷。」拍了車學沇的翹臀，都還沒躺上床人已經把腿打開，一旁看著韓相爀也失去語言能力，跟剛才比起來，車學沇的姿態明顯放浪許多，整個人更加魅惑。 

「你不就愛我騷嗎…哼嗯！跟別人上床……哈阿…不顯得我更騷嗎？」 

「是啊…我的小騷貨。」讓車學沇轉過身，鄭澤運把瘦小的人圈在懷裡，明顯不懷好心的面對韓相爀，一手撫摸渾圓的孕肚，另一手摳弄胸前紅腫的乳尖，低下頭在車學沇耳邊低聲說道，「摸給爀看看？讓他知道你更騷的樣子。」 

車學沇噘起唇吻在鄭澤運的太陽穴上，「不要…我比較想要你趕快進來。」然後張嘴搖搖鄭澤運的耳垂，那雙杏仁般的眉目風情萬種，甚至要摳弄乳尖的手在大力一些。 

「放心，等等會幹的你說不出話。」用已經完全勃起的陰莖頂了頂車學沇的翹臀，張嘴咬在車學沇的肩頭種下痕跡。 

車學沇興奮的舔了下唇，丈夫的東西很久沒在自己體內肆虐，車學沇太懷念那種感覺，雖然跟韓相爀上床也很不錯，但是少了那種身體的契合感，光是想想那巨物頂到敏感點的時候，車學沇腰都要軟得無法直起。 

爬回床上，車學沇以性感的姿勢倚在床頭，他慢慢打開腿，就算有那顆孕肚依舊無法阻止他過於搶眼的外貌，伸手握住柱身，車學沇瞇起眼睛疏了口長氣然後上下撫弄，「澤運…阿…哼嗯……老公…阿…」故意挑撥似的，車學沇那淫叫聲實在太過淫蕩，他拱起腳背在床單上捲起褶皺，可憐兮兮的模樣不知道為什麼更想把人壓在身下狂幹猛幹。 

「小騷貨。」笑著說出口，鄭澤運已經退下貼身長褲，細長的眼眸露出冷光，他欺壓上前堵住車學沇的紅唇，兩人的一舉一動甚至呼吸都在韓相爀眼裡成了最美麗的煽情。 

「老公…幫我摸摸…」將鄭澤運一隻手帶往身下，讓細長的指尖劃過圓頂，車學沇還因此仰頭輕哼兩聲，只是滑過的指尖沒有握住那肉柱，他略過底下囊袋帶著壞笑將指尖沒入後穴，「阿！老公好壞！」稍早被疼愛過的地方很簡單就能進入，指頭進出的同時還帶出一些白色體液，車學沇的手還在撫慰自己，瞬間竄上身子的紅色映照在韓相爀眼裡是過度的煽情。 

「要射了…阿阿…不可以……老公…」一直被摳弄著的人兒快要低檔不住快感的熱潮，撫慰柱身的手指也加快速度，「哼嗯！」最後一個拱腰，白色濁液沾染床單，又留下一份情慾的痕跡。 

在高潮餘韻之下喘著氣，車學沇撇了一眼韓相爀，年輕人的眼底又有野獸的瘋狂，車學沇暗暗勾起嘴角，他挺著肚子爬到韓相爀面前，勾住他的後頸送上紅唇，「爀兒…好有精神。」一手開始套弄剛才在體內瘋狂進出的東西，車學沇又感覺到後穴的濕潤，他一手撐住床彎下腰，「要不要哥幫你？」 

「學沇哥…」被那雙眉目迷惑住心神，韓相爀伸手摩挲那張臉蛋，頂了下腹讓那火熱打在車學沇臉上，頂端的銀絲牽連著雙頰，那淫靡竟讓車學沇更顯美艷，「含著。」 

對於韓相爀這要求車學沇沒有拒絕，伸手握住根部撫摸底下沉重的囊袋，那燙手的感覺比起剛才更加炙熱，他伸了舌輕舔，稍微上吊的杏仁眼無辜盯著韓相爀看，然後當著他的面張嘴含下。 

「哈阿...爀兒的好大...」在尖端壞心的吸吮，舌尖舔過小孔殘留幾些白濁在上頭，稍稍舔舐了青筋浮起的柱身，用紅腫水潤的唇在囊袋上一吻，接著張嘴含著那火熱，韓相爀喘粗氣扣緊車學沇的後頸開使慢慢抽送，確實跟鄭澤運說的一樣，這貨騷得沒邊。 

「如何？很棒是吧？」鄭澤運驕傲說著，他還在旁邊輕撫車學沇的孕肚，偶爾彎下腰吻吻下背，眉目之間盡是欣喜，「學沇…你開不開心？我們要當爸了。」然後鄭澤運開始細數之後要幫小寶貝準備的東西，「明天開始我有趨近五個月的長假，可以去買齊這些東西。」這時候的鄭澤運才給韓相爀一個當爸的感覺。 

含著淚珠撇個一眼鄭澤運，車學沇輕拍韓相爀大腿，扣緊後腦的手這才不再用力，「那之前你要滿足我啊…老公？」稍稍瞇起眼睛，車學沇一手還在撫著韓相爀的下身，他移動身子到鄭澤運面前送上紅唇，「吶…反正都懷了，你在給我好多好多精液……」撫著下腹，車學沇收起笑容挺出肚皮，「吻他。」 

鄭澤運輕笑了聲，彎下腰在下腹送上一吻，孕育小生命的地方比想像中更火熱，車學沇雙膝跪床直起身體，他居高臨下看著鄭澤運，「吻我的手…吸吮我的乳尖…然後......在床上幹我。」 

這時候韓相爀才隱約知道為什麼車學沇外遇卻沒有被鄭澤運譴責的理由，因為車學沇才是主導的一切，鄭澤運不過是那敗在石榴裙下卻有幸得到關愛的人，車學沇就是讓人輕易落入魅惑陷阱的女王。 

鄭澤運彎下腰吻了帶著婚戒的手，拇指指腹還在手臂上摩挲，他一路細細吻上胸前，除了用舌尖舔弄之外更不忘用牙齒輕咬，肉粒很快就紅腫挺立，「老婆…老婆身上好香。」纏綿淺卷在車學沇的胸前，他伸手揉揉過於纖細的腰肢，沒有一絲贅肉手感很好。 

胸前被人啃咬的車學沇微微皺眉，他抱緊胸前的腦袋曲起手指沒入髮絲之間，揚起頭長嘆挺起胸膛，背部拱起一個好看的弧度。 

「學沇…是不是懷孕了所以乳暈變大一些。」手指滑過淡褐色的地方，比起記憶之中的更大了些，不只如此，手感也更加柔軟，這也許是母體的變化本能，為了之後的親自餵養。 

「你也是，半年不見這東西也熱得發脹。」指尖稍稍壓下鄭澤運跨間的巨物，待鬆手的瞬間又挺立彈起，「老公…剩下最重要的事情你還沒做…」要是車學沇的身後可以具象化，那肯定能見著一隻蠱惑妖豔的九尾狐，抑或是美貌出眾的梅杜莎。 

吻了車學沇的紅唇，鄭澤運當然知道，「轉過去，爀兒只給你爽了一半。」強迫車學沇轉身，雖然行為看似強迫可還是有著溫柔，鄭澤運依然記得小心護著他的肚子。 

車學沇彎腰跪在兩人之間，身上的薄汗在燈光之下把他照的閃閃發光，肌膚微微透著粉色的身體讓他們垂涎欲滴，車學沇重新含上韓相爀的火熱，一手握住根部撫弄囊袋，嘴裡全是屬於男人的腥羶味。 

在韓相爀的腫脹完全末入口中之後，鄭澤運將遮蓋細長雙眸的瀏海撩起，他用大口輕輕扣在車學沇纖腰上，完全沒有一點預警直接將火熱插進那不斷流著透明液體的後穴。 

「阿！好深...突然這樣太深了...哼嗯...老公......」車學沇微微撇過頭含淚看著鄭澤運，他正一臉舒爽，稍早被韓相爀操過的地方柔軟濕滑，體內溫熱的差點讓鄭澤運把持不住。 

「我的小騷貨還是一樣緊。」被腸道完整吸附著，連突起的青筋也因為被這樣夾著爽而一跳一跳，從以前開始他們倆身體就非常契合，車學沇甚至被鄭澤運幹暈過，雖然只有一次，但也是那一次打開了車學沇騷到沒邊的床技，天曉得為什麼一個禮拜的時間人會變那麼多。 

「緊老公才愛阿？」擺出得意的模樣，車學沇很自豪自己的身體可以讓鄭澤運著迷得如此，「老公動動…阿！對…嗚嗯…就、就是這樣…阿…阿…好棒…」許久沒感受到鄭澤運的體溫，車學沇將腦袋靠在韓相爀的下腹，張嘴就是淫蕩呻吟，支撐在床上的手也漸漸無力，渾圓的孕肚已經摩擦在床單上。 

「學沇哥，撐著我。」眼看著就要完全趴上床，韓相爀抓住那臂膀往自己身上拉，他讓車學沇把手靠在自己肩上，那張美艷而精緻的小臉距離自己不過幾公分的距離，車學沇吐出的氣息還有淡淡百合香味，稍稍低下頭吻了被汗水沾濕的額髮，竟也甘甜溫潤。 

「阿…爀兒…爀兒…」噘起唇跟韓相爀索吻，舌尖在空中交纏，這讓身後的鄭澤運有點不是滋味，他扣緊車學沇的纖腰，管他懷不懷孕要溫柔，反正車學沇本人看著也沒被剛剛那樣而操爽的意思，幾乎退出的巨物在外部淺淺抽插，然後深吸口氣一舉將巨物插進深處，直接頂在車學沇最舒服的地方。 

「哈阿…頂到了…老公的東西…阿…好激烈…阿阿…好深…好大…」每當鄭澤運前進一些車學沇就夾緊一分，許久沒做愛的人這下是直接把濃精射在體內，「老公的好多…」滾燙的熱液在體內讓車學沇滿足，眉間露骨的模樣讓韓相爀忍不住嚥下口水。 

「學沇哥…」指腹抹掉他嘴角的唾液，車學沇在床上是完美的，是誘人的，韓相爀壓根無法想像有人可以拒絕跟車學沇的情事，他抱緊那瘦小的肩膀張嘴咬下，完全忘了他的合法丈夫就在背後低聲開口，「我還想幹你一次…」 

「這不是你說了算。」鄭澤運當然不希望自己老婆跟人跑了，還是一個聰穎且年輕氣盛的小伙子，以車學沇淫蕩的尿性來看，百分之八十七會跟他跑，這可不行！他好不容易把到的完美妻子怎麼能這樣白白給人？ 

「很抱歉呢爀兒…我還是澤運的。」彎下腰吻了韓相爀的乳尖，車學沇轉向後將人窩在鄭澤運懷中，轉過頭用鄭澤運看不見的角度跟韓相爀開口說著唇語，「之後找澤運不在的那天…我們再一次…」 

「學沇…哈…我就知道你是愛我的…」瘋狂的將鼻尖探到車學沇身上，就算被汗水掩蓋還是能聞到他身上本來就好聞的體香，把人放在自己大腿上，後穴流出的液體沿著兩人腿跟流出，儘管黏膩兩人卻毫不在乎，車學伸反手勾住鄭澤運的後頸，一手在底下套弄依舊火熱的柱身，「阿…學沇…」滿意車學沇的手活，鄭澤運也同樣的撫摸車學沇下身，不過套弄幾下就顫抖出精水。 

「老公…再幹我…我還要……」主動打開腿，車學沇已經準備好再被接納一次，鄭澤運也急迫再次進入車學沇體內，剛剛那樣壓根沒滿足他們。 

輕啄了車學沇的唇，鄭澤運讓車學沇背過自己，大開車學沇雙腿讓他跪坐在自己腿上，一邊撫摸車學沇的細腰一邊細吻頸脖，將結實的胸膛緊貼在車學沇後背，嬌小的身體很容易就被完整環抱住，「老婆…我要進去了。」舔了下唇，讓車學沇稍微撐起身體，隨後大大環抱那腰身。 

「阿！好深…好深…」曲起腳趾，車學沇開始大大喘氣，他帶著迷濛的雙眼轉過頭看著鄭澤運，「繼續…不要停下來繼續幹我…」 

自家妻子的命令身為丈夫的怎麼會不從呢？鄭澤運靠上床板挺起下腹，將柱身又推入車學沇體內。 

「哈…快點…老公……」將手撐在鄭澤運的腰側間的床舖上，車學沇依照鄭澤運抽送的幅度大開雙腿自己扭腰擺臀，這姿勢能讓鄭澤運的柱身完全沒入體內，還能完美頂在最敏感的那個點，車學沇被幹的不斷流淚，孕期也讓他更加敏感。 

「學沇…你吸得好緊…爽不爽？我的小騷貨？」腸壁包覆的感覺實在爽快，鄭澤運也更加賣力，還順勢拍打了車學沇的翹臀，手感真說不出的好。 

「再大力…老公還可以再大力幹我…」瞇起眼睛，杏仁狀的眉目已經失去焦點，人兒完完全全沈浸在丈夫給予的快感之中，「阿…好深！老公好棒…老公好棒……」皺起眉，剛才那下頂的舒爽，車學沇都軟了腿無法動作，腰也陣陣發抖，許久未嘗的性愛實在刺激。 

身為旁觀者的韓相爀已經咬牙在處理自己下身，眼前兩人實在太美，韓相爀才發覺他跟車學沇的床第之事不過消遣爾爾，但第一次嚐到偷情的感覺卻也欲罷不能，見已經軟腰只顧呻吟的車學沇，韓相爀勾起壞笑。 

「學沇哥，讓澤運哥幹你子宮好不好？」宛如惡魔低語在車學沇耳邊，伸手撫過他的嘴角，溢出的透明液體沾染在韓相爀指尖，空中牽引的銀絲著實淫靡，韓相爀張嘴舔去那指尖的濕潤，稍微啃咬呻吟不斷的紅唇，伸手搓揉車學沇的耳垂。 

「好舒服…阿…哈阿…幹子宮…幹我子宮……讓我再懷一次…要懷好多好多澤運的孩子……」車學沇已經喪失理智，他撫著肚皮張嘴就是淫言穢語，稍微失神而豔麗的表情讓韓相爀看著著迷但也不忘動作。 

韓相爀輕輕抓著車學沇的腳踝，他慢慢的將一隻纖細長腿舉在自己肩上，門戶大開不只能看見抵在孕肚上的火熱，更能清楚看見鄭澤運抽插在溫熱小穴裡的陰莖。 

「嗚嗯！好深…太深了…會、會壞掉…」車學沇稍稍直起身體扣緊鄭澤運的大腿在上頭抓出紅色指痕，張嘴快速喘息像隻離開水面的人魚，後穴被鄭澤運抽送到出了白沫，融合他們兩稍早射在裡頭的精液沿著鄭澤運的囊袋滴落在床單。 

「舒服嗎小騷貨？」更加大力快速抽送，鄭澤運也快被車學沇夾射，都已經操過三次的穴還是這麼緊，只能說他上輩子燒好了香娶到一個外表看著溫柔，私底下卻騷到沒邊的完美妻子。 

「舒服…好舒服…阿！子宮…頂到子宮了！」 

對於尖端碰著的軟肉鄭澤運是滿足而且自豪的，他開始加快速度不斷進攻那處，每頂到一下那處車學沇的呻吟就更加淫蕩，嗯嗯阿阿的叫聲伴隨著肉體撞擊，停在耳裡是融合在一起的完美旋律。 

「要射了…要被老公幹射了…」搖搖頭，車學沇簡直要瘋，子宮已經不斷收縮，在舒爽的邊緣甚至開始感覺到一點痛感，酸酸麻麻的讓車學沇不斷搖頭，「會壞掉…哼嗯…被幹壞了…阿阿……嗚…」 

承受不住過多快感，車學沇抖著身體射了精水，灑在腹部跟韓相爀身上，如此刺激的場景對韓相爀來說太過刺激，他快速撫弄幾下又爆出一次濃精，之後勾起嘴角滿意眼睛的景象，白濁灑在車學沇後穴外頭，在鄭澤運的抽送之下吃進一些。 

「我也要射了…」咬緊下唇，鄭澤運抱緊車學沇的身子，聞著他的體香將精液全射在裡頭，之後還眷戀地在他後頸上咬了兩口。 

「好多...」腸道盡是鄭澤運射出的熱液，車學沇將指頭和鄭澤運的交扣，腰間被操得無力，鄭澤運只得拖著他的臀部拔出巨物，上頭還沾染了混著腸液的精液，「…嗚嗯……」在尖端完全脫離的瞬間，車學沇還有感的抖了身子。 

「舒不舒服？」在車學沇耳邊低語，後穴不停流出的白濁實在淫蕩，車學沇被操得說不出話只能微微點頭，鄭澤運也很滿意這許久未有的性愛，他細心將人倚倒床頭，之後低頭吻了孕肚，眼裡失去剛剛的佔有滿滿都是寵溺。 

「老公…歡迎回家。」把身子依偎在鄭澤運身上，他無聊而搬弄那細長且白皙的指尖，一改騷貨本性成了黏人小女友。 

「等等帶你去洗洗身子，嗯？」伸手撫了下腹，還濕濕黏黏沾著不知是他自己還是韓相爀的體液，車學沇點點頭微笑著，伸出手抱住鄭澤運的後頸。 

「爀兒呢？」看著不遠處打理自己的韓相爀，車學沇疑惑問著，而鄭澤運則是吻了那紅腫的雙唇，張嘴咬咬鼻尖。 

「他會自己想辦法的。」橫抱起就算懷孕也不重的身體往浴室走去。 

兩個人在清洗時又可恥的幹了一次，一天連續被幹四次的車學沇這下還沒出浴室眼睛就緊緊閉上，等到鄭澤運幫忙他穿好衣服出來，韓相爀已經把床鋪整理好大剌剌的睡在上頭打呼嚕，手更無恥抱著車學沇的枕頭，鄭澤運感覺自己眉角正一抽一抽的跳，小狼狗真趕不走，媽的。 

「睡沙發吧…」好險自己妻子喜愛沙發的程度非比常人，那沙發還容得下他們倆，鄭澤運為了車學沇肚裡的孩子當然會把自己面積縮到最小，隔天車學沇神彩奕奕鄭澤運滿面愁容。 

而車學沇勾引到韓相爀這位小狼狗也滿意，瞞著鄭澤運又抱著孕肚跟韓相爀幹了三次之多，之後停止的原因也只是車學沇去生了娃沒時間找他幹炮而已。 

至於韓相爀呢？在車學沇月子期間找到了伴，聽說也是個外貌不凡的人妻，從某無良丈夫身上搶來的，床上功夫也不錯只是終究沒有車學沇騷，但這沒問題日後還是可調教，個性雖然有點傲嬌可綜合下來也挺滿意，名字好像叫李弘彬什麼的，但…這也都是後話了。


End file.
